My True Love Was A Great Sin
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku ternyata menyukai saudaraku sendiri? Akankah hari ini menjadi hari terakhirku untuk berada disisinya?"


Ah, Ini FF yang aku buat baru-baru ini..

Selamat membaca.. ^^

* * *

**_Rin's POV_**

Dua minggu lagi adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 16. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang karna ulang tahunku bertepatan dengan pergantian tahun. Tapi, aku juga merasa sangat sedih. Karna itu artinya aku harus segera pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dan berangkat ke Amerika untuk sekolah disana.

_"Jika aku pergi, maka aku takkan bisa menemuimu lagi. Daiki Onii-chan.."_ Aku memandang sedih sosok atlit basket berkulit gelap yang sedang tidur di pangkuanku. Kubelai rambut biru tuanya yang cukup panjang. "Hmm? Ada apa, Rin?" Aku terkejut karna ia terbangun, Aku hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyuman manis agar ia tidak khawatir padaku.

Entah kenapa ia menatapku tajam, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia memencet hidungku "Aaaooo.. Onii-chan.." Aku melepaskan tangannya dari hidungku, Ia tertawa lalu tersenyum manis padaku. "Hahaha… Nah itu baru adikku, tetaplah seperti itu…" ia kembali tertidur. _Daiki Onii-chan_ memang suka sekali tidur, ia sering melakukannya karna ia bosan.

"_Onii-chan_.. Ayo bangun, uda sore nih. Kaa-san mencari kita nanti.." Aku membelai rambutnya perlahan untuk membangunkannya. "Hmmm… sebentar lagi, Rin. Sebentar lagi… zzZzz.." _Daiki Onii-chan_ mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dan ia memeluk erat diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu kembali membelai rambutnya, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, _Onii-chan.._"

Aku berharap dia tau bahwa jantungku saat ini berdetak sangat kencang dan tak karuan. Aku ingin dia tau bahwa aku sangat senang saat ia memelukku seperti ini. Aku juga ingin dia tau bahwa aku selalu menginginkan untuk selalu ada disisinya. Dan aku ingin dia tau bahwa di hatiku yang terdalam aku sangat mencintainya. Walau aku tau semua itu tak seharusnya terjadi karna dia adalah Kakakku yang berharga.

**_Daiki's POV_**

Langit semakin gelap. Sekali lagi aku melewatkan latihan basketku. Tapi aku tak akan menyesalinya, karna sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan damai diatap sekolah bersama adikku. "_Daiki Onii-chan_.. Ayo bangun, uda sore nih. Kaa-san mencari kita nanti.." Rin membelai rambutku. "Hmmm… sebentar lagi, Rin. Sebentar lagi… zzZzz.." Aku mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi miring dan kupeluk erat dia. Aku bisa melihat Rin tersenyum lalu kembali membelai rambutku, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, _Onii-chan.._"

Aku pura-pura tidur. Sebenarnya aku hanya memikirkan ulang tahun Rin. _"Tinggal 2 minggu lagi, sebelum kau benar-benar pergi dari hidupku."_ Pikirku, semakin aku memikirkannya aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. _"Aku bisa mencium baumu sedekat ini, Rin…"_ **BRAAAAKK!** Seseorang membuka pintu atap secara kasar. "Mo... Momoi-san?" Aku mendengar suara Rin yang terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disi… Oh, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Aomine!" Aku tetap pura-pura tidur , tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara sepatu Momoi yang sedang menaiki tangga. "OIII, AOMINE.." Kini ia berteriak ditelingaku, namun aku hanya menutupi telingaku. "Ah, Anoo, Momoi-san.. Kurasa _Daiki Onii-chan_ sedang tak enak badan hari ini. Karna tak biasanya dia memintaku untuk menemaninya hari ini.." Suara Rin yang sangat lembut membuatku merasa tenang. "Ah, ya sudahlah. Rin-chan, kenapa kau sangat memanjakan kakakmu yang satu ini sih?" Saat aku mengintip wajah Rin, ia hanya tertawa. Namun tawanya tidak seperti biasanya. Ia lebih terlihat memaksakannya.

**_Rin's POV_**

Momoi-san akhirnya berjalan kearah yang berlawanan denganku dan _Daiki Onii-chan_. Kini hanya aku dan _Daiki Onii-chan_ dijalan yang gelap ini. Tentu saja ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Setelah berhasil membangunkan _Daiki Onii-chan_, kami bertiga pergi menuju café terdekat. Disana kami cukup lama karna kami bertemu dengan teman lama Nii-chan. Kuroko-kun dari Seirin High School, Kise-kun dari Kaijo High School, Midorima-san dan Takao-san dari Shutoku High School. Mereka semua bertemu secara kebetulan di café ini.

Kami berdua hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan kondisi ini. "Onii.." "Rin.." Kami bicara bersamaan. Kami berhenti lalu saling memandang. "Kau duluan saja, Rin.." _Daiki Onii-chan_ mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Tidak Onii-chan, kau saja yanhg duluan.." Aku mulai berjalan mengikutinya. "Geez, kau ini.." ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja.. Ayo kita pulang. Dia pasti marah pada kita, wanita tua itu.." ia tersenyum padaku. Kucubit dia, "Wanita itu ibumu loo, Nii-chan.." Aku tertawa bersamanya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ditengah gelapnya malam.

Etelah sampai dirumah aku memutuskan untuk mandi, kebetulan Oka-san sudah menyiapkan air untukku. Aku sedang berendam air panas dikamar mandi. Aku sedikit menenggelamkan diri dalam air, "Kalau saja dia tau.." Saat aku berdiri hendak mengambil handukku, **SRAAAK!**, Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Da.. Daiki.. Nii.. Chan.." Wajahku langsung memerah. _Daiki Onii-chan_, dia menatapku dengan wajah memerah. "Ah, Rin.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.. aku tak tau kau sedang didalam.." Dia bahkan tak mengenakan selembar kainpun ditubuhnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Aku melempari kakakku dengan gayung, sabun, kursi kecil, sampo dan handuk miliknya padanya. _Daiki Onii-chan_ langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, beberapa detik setelah Aku melemparnya dengan handuk dia membuka pintu kamar mandi sekali lagi "Terima kasih untuk handuknya…" Ia tersenyum lalu ia mengerling padaku. "ONII-CHAAAAAAN!" Setelah mendengar teriakanku yang terakhir ia langsung pergi tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar mandi juga.

Setelah selesai mandi dan ganti baju aku menuju meja makan. Keluarga kami terbiasa makan malam pada pukul 8 tepat setelah Otou-san pulang dari kantor. _Daiki Onii-chan_ belum ada di meja makan, tentu saja ia baru saja mandi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada air yang menetes diwajahku, saat aku mendongak aku melihat kakakku dengan rambut basahnya yang masih tertutup handuk. Dia tepat berada dibelakangku lalu dia mengambil telur dadar yang setengah kumakan.

"Oishi.." Ia tersenyum padaku. Wajahku terasa panas, aku tau mungkin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "O..o..onii.." belum sempat aku berteriak Kakakku menjejalkan telur dadar miliknya yang baru saja ia makan setengah. "Nah, kita impaskan. Sudah jangan berteriak lagi.." Ia meletakkan handuknya dikursi, lalu ia duduk disebelahku. "Daiki, berhentilah menggoda adikmu. Dan kau Yumi, lanjutkan makanmu." Ibu meletakkan steak yang baru saja matang dimeja makan lalu beliau bergabung bersama kami untuk makan malam.

Selesai makan malam aku mengunci diri dalam kamarku. Aku memutuskan untuk belajar dikamar. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin kulakukan, aku hanya ingin tetap berada disisinya. Disisi Kakakku yang sangat kucintai, Daiki Aomine. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya jika dia itu kakakku karna, lihatlah kami berdua berbeda. _Daiki Onii-san_ memiliki kulit gelap sedangkan aku berkulit putih. Satu-satunya yang membuat kami mirip adalah mata dan rambut kami. Kami sama-sama memiliki mata berwarna biru dan rambut berwarna biru. _"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia bukanlah kakakku.."_ semakin lama aku merasa semakin lelah, akupun tertidur dimeja belajarku.

"Hmm…" aku merasa seseorang menggendongku, perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka mataku. Kudapati kakakku, Daiki, menggendongku. "Oh, kau terbangun? Maafkan aku.." Dia menurunkanku dikasurku. "A.. apa yang kau.. lakukan?" Aku merasa sangat gugup, jantungku berdebar kencang. "Kau tertidur disana." Ia menunjuk meja belajarku "Jadi aku membawamu kekasurmu. Kenapa ada masalah?" dia menatapku dengan herannya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia tersenyum padaku lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ja, Oyasumi…" ia melangkah meninggalkanku, sebelum ia jauh dari jangkauanku aku menahan tangannya. "O..onii-chan.." aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahku. "Nani?" aku bisa merasakan tatapannya "Maukah kau… menemaniku sampai aku tertidur?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

**_Daiki's POV_**

Hal ini sungguh menyiksaku. Adikku, dia memintaku untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di dekat leherku. Dia memelukku seakan ia tak ingin jauh dariku. Aku juga bisa merasakan kulitnya yang halus. Bahkan wangi rambutnya yang sangat dekat denganku. "O.. nii.. chan.." Dia mengigau. Aku membelai kepalanya perlahan, _"Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk menemanimu seumur hidup, aku pasti .. akan melakukannya un..tuk..mu.."_ aku tertidur.

Paginya saat aku terbangun, aku masih mendapati Rin berada dalam pelukanku. Saat kulihat jam yang ada dikamarnya, sudah pukul 6 pagi. "Rin, bangun…" Aku membelai kepala Rin perlahan, "Hmm…" Ia mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "O..nii..chan?" Rin menggosok-gosok kedua matanyanya. "Eh? ONII-CHAN!" dia tampak sangat kaget. "Oi oi.. kau tak perlu berteri…" Belum selesai aku bicara Rin sudah menendangku hingga aku terjatuh dari kasur.

"Oi oi.. Apa yang kau pikirkan!" Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. "Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan disini.. Onii-chan?" Ia tampak gugup "Geez.. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sendiri yang memintaku semalam!" kugaruk kepalaku walau sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku langsung berdiri lau aku mendekatinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ah, ya sudahlah.. Aku akan mandi dulu.." Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkannya seorang diri dikamarnya. "Geez, ada apa denganku.." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil pakaian.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan Aku dan Rin berangat bersama. Tampaknya ia masih sangat marah padaku. Selama perjalanan kami berdua hanya terdiam. Suasana seperti ini bukanlah suasana yang kuinginkan. _Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja,_ "Ah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf.." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Meminta maaf bukanlah gayaku, tapi Rin adalah pengecualian. "Hmm, engga kok _Onii-chan.._ Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Maafkan aku…" Melihat wajahnya yang memerah membatku ingin sekali menciumnya. Saat aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya "O..onii-chan?" Wajah Rin semakin memerah dan ia tampak gugup.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang. "Aoo! Hoi, apa yang kau.. Mo.. Momoi?" Kudapati Momoi sedang berdiri dibelakangku sambil memegang gulungan besar kertas, aku rasa itulah yang digunakannya untuk memukulku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?" Ia menatapku dengan wajah kesal. "Are? Apa maksudmu?" Aku berjalan meninggalkan Rind an Momoi. "Kau tanya padaku apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya kau yang bertanya padamu, Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Rin-chan?" Momoi menggandeng Rin dan berjalan mengejarku.

Aku sempat juga memikirkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya akan kulakukan tadi, aku bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. "Eh? Aku tak melakukan apapun kok. Kau bisa tanya langsung pada Rin.." Aku melirik Rin, dia bahkan hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. "Rin, katakan padaku! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ahomine padamu?" Momoi mencengkram kedua bahu Rin, "Oi oi.. apa maksudmu dengan _Ahomine_? Oi Momoi!" aku sedikit marah mendengar Momoi menyebut namaku dengan tambahan kata _Baka_ didepannya.

"Onii-chan hanya.. dia membantuku meniup mataku yang kelilipan. Itu saja, Momoi-san.." Rin menjawab dengan sangat lirih, dan aku tau ia berbohong. Karna tadi dia sama sekali tak memintaku untuk itu. "Benarkah itu Aomine?" Aku merasa tatapan menusuk dari Momoi. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. "I..i..iya.." Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat lega melihatnya tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabanku tadi. _Wanita memang makhluk yang menyeramkan._

* * *

TBC

* * *

Nah, Gimana?

Ini emang bukan pertama kalinya aku bikin FF tentang kakak-adik..

Hope You like this... ^^


End file.
